


Stars Aligned

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, chloe and lucifer have a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: He remembers a past when there was peace





	1. Memories of Light

The first time he saw the sky it was daylight, a moment when everything was bright and shining, the morning. He laughed, the wings on his back seeping with that essence. He wished that it would never end, but soon the morning became night and there was an absence of that feeling. He never feared it yet he wondered if he could bring back that light which would shine against the coldness, the dark. His every being coursed with that power and he willed his hands to glow, making everything brighter, until a single twinkling dot appeared in the black sky. He let a smile form on his lips then forced out the same warmth, creating more of the tiny dots, illuminating the night. Everything was gorgeous and he found himself staring at his creation for hours, completely silent, his eyes shining and glinting. There would always be light even in times of dark, even when despair come hope would still prevail. 

The second time he saw the sky it was with his brother, who at the time was a best friend, together they were stronger, watching the thousands of tiny dots. He could feel that sensation coursing through him, the sweet fragrance of serenity, letting the heavens shine. He would make sure they always remained there no matter what. They were blinking, groups of these tiny things forming what would be known as constellations. It was glorious for he was the bringer of that light. He named them, these very markers of the night-filled sky. 

Stars. 

The last time he saw the sky filled with his stars was the night that would change everything simply for once decision. His creator, his father, had made these new beings. They were flawed, damaged, but unlike him these creatures had free will. The concept was foreign to him until he came down to see it for himself. He tested these humans, see what this free will was, and one chose to act upon temptation. Free will, he now longed for it, craving the idea of being the creator of his own destiny, and he started wondering why never had it. He dared to ask, "Are we not your children too?" His father, furious at being questioned, had him punished, all for a thought. He did not understand, pleading on his knees, when his own brother turned against him and was to cast him to damnation. He howled at the sky like a crying wolf, wings bloody and beaten, his arms bound against him. He was to go with darkness, the light gone and diminished, to punish those who committed evil. He fell, the one who once created the stars, who only wanted to acknowledge free will and live upon it. 

He did not see the sky as it was black and dark, unable to see anything but his own sorrows. He had no idea how long he remained in this cold and damp place where only suffering awaited. He needed to see that light, to know he was not alone, yet no one came. And he saw nothing, simply the reflection of his own empty heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes like a shadow and he tries to find the light

Time passes like endless shadows, never knowing what was to come, what would be. He could not stand it, deciding to leave Hell, finding excitement in the mortal planes. Only he and his trusted companion, the female demon who was created to protect him, went and came across Los Angeles. He made a life there, his nightclub named Lux, only it wasn't enough. He had gained a new title upon being casted out of the heavens: the Devil, a force to be reckoned with, to be feared. His job was to punish wrongdoers, the evil, still craving the sensation of carrying out a punishment. He found a spark upon meeting her. 

She was everything and he spent every waking moment with her, the light to his darkness. He tried to tell her what he was, but she didn't believe, couldn't understand. He stopped trying, suddenly worried that she would find out and fall into madness, which would in turn cause their relationship to crumble. Her name... Chloe Decker. She, after a long day at work with no leads on a new case, sighed and drove down to Lux. She usually found him amongst the crowd, flirting and having a good time, only this time he wasn't there. 

"Lucifer?" She called out. There was no answer and even his bartender, Mazikeen, was nowhere to be seen. "Luci..." Chloe's voice trailed off, reaching the nightclub owner's penthouse, startled by the sight of Lucifer, who stood by the balcony without saying anything. One of his arms was crossed over the other, head tilted upwards to watch the darkened skies. Chloe walked closer and without warning laid her hand on his shoulder, causing Lucifer to flinch at the contact. 

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked. Lucifer didn't respond until he turned to her, his warm brown eyes boring into her blue orbs. Chloe saw the hidden pain, his sorrows, underneath the cocky facade he always put up. 

"Look at the sky, detective. It's... empty. There are no stars," Lucifer started, gesturing with his hand. 

"I-" Chloe began, only cut off by the claimed devil's strained chuckle. 

"I used to be able to see them. You know it's said that I created them and I did. Now, I... I can't see-" 

Chloe understood then, taking his hand in hers, squeezing gently in a comforting matter. She smiled and motioned him forward, adding onto Lucifer's confusion. 

"There's something I want to show you. Come." She told him softly. 

Lucifer was led to the detective's car, trying to make sense of what was going on, but he never said a word. He stared out the window, lost in his own thoughts, conflicted by his own emotions. He wasn't usually this sentimental yet after realizing he felt a spark of connection with Chloe only left him emotionally vulnerable, not just physically. He did not know what to make of his relationship with her, simply that he could feel his heart flutter and beat rapidly, a feeling which was certainly unlike anything he ever felt. Chloe's vehicle came to an abrupt stop at the beach and Lucifer followed closely after the blonde, who continued moving closer to the ocean. 

"What...?" Lucifer spoke, suddenly cut off by Chloe. 

"Look up." Chloe told him in a tender voice, causing the former archangel's pulse to quicken. 

Lucifer glanced at the sky, eyes widening in disbelief at the thousand of twinkling stars, catching sight of a few constellations. He stared, mesmerized by the sight he had not seen for such a long time. The devil felt something grasp his hand softly, turning to see the detective standing beside him, her hand entwined with his. 

"Detective... Chloe." He breathed, locking his chocolate brown eyes with her darkened blue. Heat tinged on his cheeks, inching closer to the blonde, who simply watched him closely with a half-guarded expression until it slowly faded away. 

"I thought you... Lucifer, what's troubling you?" 

Lucifer involuntarily flinched, eyes downcast to the ground. "You deserve a whole lot better. I... I cherish our partnership, much more than you understand," he swallowed quietly and slowly moved closer. Chloe let out a barely audible squeak, trying to grasp what he was telling her. 

"Lucifer?"

"Chloe, I... I don't want this to end... what we have, but I'd also like it to be something more." 

Chloe's eyes opened a bit, taking a single step forward, as Lucifer suddenly fidgeted. There was a moment that passed without either of them speaking until Chloe wrapped her hands around her partner's neck, pulling the stunned devil into a slow moving kiss. Lucifer deepened it, his palm sliding down towards the detective's waist, lost in a moment of pure love. After what felt like centuries he stepped back, taking the other by surprise. 

"Hey, talk to me. What is it?" 

"I don't deserve you, Chloe." 

Chloe felt tears well up, realizing just how vulnerable her partner really was. She noticed that Lucifer seemed to slump and the way that his own eyes were now wet, trying desperately not to let her see. He needed guidance and time in order to see the light, have that comfort he secretly longed for. 

"Lucifer, you're-" Chloe paused. She knew that most of who Lucifer was revolved around his love life, but she saw more to him. His pain, the fact that he truly cared about her and Trixie, even Dan to an extent, and how he would do anything to protect the one he was closest to. She had seen it when he had taking the shot from Malcolm, when he fought Jimmy and risked dying to save her life instead of his. 

"I want to be with you. You're the light I want to keep." 

Lucifer seemed to be taken aback by the simple statement, letting the tears fall down his face, looking at her again. 

"I love you, Chloe Decker." He murmured, catching his version of an angel into a kiss. 

She was the light to his own tortured soul and forever it would remain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! My first attempt at Deckerstar, my absolute new OTP, they're so adorable. I may do a companion piece, who knows? I hope you enjoyed this little two-shot!


End file.
